coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9014 (17th October 2016)
Plot Nick initiates Gail's plan by switching off the bistro's electrics, putting it out of business until further notice. He tells Robert to let him handle it. Nick advises Leanne to tell Tracy about Steve's possible Myotonic Dystrophy herself. Unbeknown to Leanne, Steve has already booked a test. He's unnerved when Liz and Michelle are nice to him at the breakfast table. Gail arranges a family dinner in the closed bistro. Tracy is surprised to learn that Ken has booked his entire European tour over the weekend and he leaves tomorrow for eight weeks. She didn't think he'd go through with it and tries to make him feel guilty for leaving Amy for so long. Robert ignores Nick and hires Pat to look at the electrics. Nick pays Pat to tell Robert that the electrics are best left to the man who installed them. As he's loading his car with petrol cans, David finds out from the liaison officer that Clayton is appearing in court today and decides to move his plan forward. He waits outside Weatherfield Crown Court until he sees the prison van carrying Clayton arrive but when the moment comes the car doesn't start and he misses his chance. Gary is puzzled when Sarah blanks him in the Street until Andy reminds him about the court case and suggests that she has other things on her mind. Tracy refuses to give Ken her blessing before he leaves on his tour. David has to have his car towed to the garage. Mary makes Tracy realise that she's only angry with Ken because she'll miss him. Steve has the test, while elsewhere in the Street an oblivious Leanne fills Tracy in. Ken arrives home to find a packet of cigarettes on the table - Peter is back. The Platts have a candlelit dinner at the bistro. Nick lures David to the cellar to help choose wines. Once there, he and Gail lock David inside. Cast Regular cast *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne Guest cast *Clayton Hibbs - Callum Harrison Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and front bedroom *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and cellar *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Petrol station *Weatherfield Crown Court - Exterior Notes *First appearance of Peter Barlow since 16th July 2015. *Location filming for Weatherfield Crown Court was conducted at the former Salford Town Hall and Magistrates Court in Bexley Square, specifically on East Market Street at the side of the building. *This episode was dedicated to the memory of Jean Alexander (Hilda Ogden), who had died on 14th October 2016. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve returns from the hospital after his genetic test; and Gary confides in Luke, Tyrone and Andy that Sarah rebuffed him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,940,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2016 episodes